kamenriderfourzefandomcom-20200215-history
Gentaro Kisaragi
Gentaro Kisaragi '(如月 弦太朗, ''Kisaragi Gentarō) is a main protagonist of the series, Kamen Rider Fourze. A second-year transfer student at Amanogawa High School who has the appearance of a delinquent. Kengo Utahoshi reveals that he has acquired a strange belt and items called Astro Switches. When Gentaro uses the items in combination, he is able to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze and fight the Zodiarts menace. To try to make friends and show that he is not a delinquent, he forms a Kamen Rider Club at the school to investigate the urban legends of Kamen Riders in town. Whenever excited after becoming Fourze, Gentaro shouts: "Space is here!" (宇宙キター！,'' Uchū kitā''!). Portrayed by '''Sota Fukushi (福士 蒼汰, Fukushi Sōta). He is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend. He also has a special handshake he does with his friends and is commonly used when Gentaro makes a new friend. Appearance He has a delinquent Yankee-like appearance wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, rather than the clean cut uniform worn by other AGHS students; but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. Biography After reuniting with childhood friend Yuki Jojima, he tries to befriend loner Kengo Utahoshi, who goes out of his way to avoid him. When he slights Miu Kazashiro, Shun Daimonji begins to deal out "punishment" until a strange creature Yuki identifies as a Zodiarts appears. Gentaro begins to fight off the monster until Kengo arrives in the Powerdizer exo-suit, managing to keep the creature at bay, but leaving him physically drained. Kengo and Yuki head to an abandoned part of campus where they enter a locker that transports them to a lunar base known as the Rabbit Hutch. He prepares to use the devices left behind on the base, until Gentaro appears, having followed them into the locker. Gentaro takes the device from Kengo, who is still too tired to fight back. Gentaro faces off against the Zodiarts, but Yuki shows up to advise him on how to use the device he stole from Kengo. Gentaro activates the strange belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze for the first time. With Kengo's instruction, Gentaro is able to defeat the Zodiarts, and he is begrudgingly allowed to keep the Fourze Driver in order to battle the Zodiarts menace. To cement his new friendship, Gentaro forms a Kamen Rider Club, with Yuki and Kengo as its first members. Kamen Rider Fourze Main Article: Fourze System Kamen Rider Fourze '(仮面ライダーフォーゼ, ''Kamen Raidā Fōze) has shapes on his limbs where the Modules attach: Circle for the right arm, Cross for the right leg, Triangle for the left leg, and Square for the left arm. Kamen Rider Fourze also has a turbine on his back not only used to fly, but also used to control posture. '''Base States Base States '(ベースステイツ, ''Bēsu Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's default form. This States can be accessed without any specific Astro Switch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Base States can perform the '''Rocket Drill Kick (ロケットドリルキック, Roketto Doriru Kikku) Limit Break. However, after he accepts the title of "Kamen Rider", he renames it to include "Rider" in the name for the Rider Rocket Drill Kick '(ライダーロケットドリルキック, ''Raidā Roketto Doriru Kikku). A variation of this is the '''Rocket Drill Space Kick (ロケットドリル宇宙キック, Roketto Doriru Uchū Kikku) which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the Massigler. When pushing the Enter Lever a second time while still under the power of the first Limit Break, Fourze can perform the Rider Rocket Drill Great Space Kick (ライダロケトドリル大宇宙キック, Raidā Roketto Doriru Dai Uchū Kikku) Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Fourze to bore through things his initial Limit Break couldn't do before, but it depletes the Cosmic Energy inside the switches and need time to fully recharge. 'Elek States' Elek States (エレキステイツ, Ereki Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Elek Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Kamen Rider Fourze is initially unable to activate Elek States during the first use of the Elek Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's States-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire onto him. After Gentaro's experience in befriending JK, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Elek Switch, enabling the transformation into Elek States without any unwanted side-effects. Aside from transforming Fourze into the Elek States, the Elek Switch can also cause a Limit Break by inserting it into the base of Billy the Rod's handle By setting the Elek Switch into the Billy The Rod, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the electrified Rider Slash, Rider 10 Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku) Limit Break. However, by setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the top socket, Fourze can initiate the sword beam attack called Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot (ライダー100億ボルトシュート, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Shūto) Limit Break. However, if the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Billy the Rod, it would cancel out the Elek States and turn Fourze back into his Base States. The alternative Limit Break for Elek States is a Rider Kick called the Rider Lightning Drill Kick (ライダー電光ドリルキック, Raidā Denkō Doriru Kikku), where the Billy the Rod sends massive currents of electricity to the Drill Module. With the Billy The Rod and the Winch Module, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform the Rider Electric Shock (ライダー電気ショック, Raidā Denki Shokku) attack by striking the Winch's cable with Billy the Rod while the Rod's cable is in the left socket.' 'Fire States' Fire States '(ファイヤーステイツ, ''Faiyā Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use the '''Fire Module Hea-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) which can change into Flame Mode (火炎モード, Kaen Mōdo) to be able to shoot fire, and Fire Extinguisher Mode (消火モード, Shōka Mōdo), where it can shoot fire-dousing foam. During the fight with the Alter Zodiarts, much like pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch Like the Elek Switch, the Fire Switch can cause a Limit Break by inserting it in front of the first hand grip on the Hea-Hackgun, though unlike Elek States, Fire States has two Module-induced Limit Breaks: an unnamed one in Fire Extinguisher Mode that shot out water like a fire hose, and the Rider Exploding Shoot (ライダー縛熱シュート, Raidā Bakunetsu Shūto) Limit Break, where Fourze releases pent-up thermal energy in the Fire Switch in a powerful fiery blast from the Hea-Hackgun and he also has an unnamed Limit Break in conjunction with the Launcher and Gatling Switches where he fires a barrage of fire, missiles, and bullets to multiple targets. Like any States (Elek, Magnet and Cosmic), once more, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Hea-Hackgun, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Hea-Hackgun will result in Fourze being reverted back into Base States. 'Rocket States' Double Rocket States '(ダブルロケットステイツ, ''Daburu Roketto Suteitsu) or for short 'Rocket States '(ロケットステイツ, Roketto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the Rocket Switch Super-1, arming him with two Rocket Modules on both arms. Fourze Rocket States first appears in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Megamax. This States can use an attack called the '''Rider Tailspin Crusher (ライダーきりもみ降下クラッシャー, Raidā Kirimomikōka Kurasshā) spinning attack. The Limit Break is a Rider Kick called the Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick (ライダーダブルロケットドリルキック, Raidā Daburu Roketto Doriru Kikku). 'Magnet States' Magnet States '(マグネットステイツ, ''Magunetto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's silver form accessed by the NS MagPhone, which splits into N Magnet Switch and the S Magnet Switch. In terms of raw power, Magnet States is the strongest States. Kamen Rider Fourze's head becomes larger and extends to his shoulders. The orange 'Thermo Rejistyle '(サーモレジスタイル, Sāmo Rejisutairu) on his chest in Base States becomes red on the right side and blue on the left. In Magnet States, Fourze have the ability to manipulate magnetism with the 'N Magnet Module '(Nマグネットモジュール, Enu Magunetto Mojūru) and 'S Magnet Module '(Sマグネットモジュール, Esu Magunetto Mojūru) on the right and left arm respectively and use the N Magnet Cannon (Nマグネットキャノン,'' Enu Magunetto Kyanon'') and 'S Magnet Cannon '(Sマグネットキャノン, Esu Magunetto Kyanon) which are equipped/placed on his left and right shoulders respectively to fire bolts of electromagnetism akin to a rail gun, which the movement is controlled by the NS MagPhone that has split into the Magnet Switches to be serve as joysticks in the Fourze Driver. The joysticks also have the triggers, allowing Fourze to fire the Cannons. Fourze can detach the two Cannons from his shoulders by pulling the Enter Lever on the Driver, making the N and S Magnet Cannons combining it into the N&S MagCannon (N＆Sマグキャノン, Enu ando Esu Magu Kyanon). In this form, the MagCannon can attract anything that can be magnetized, then send it towards the attacker by sharply tilting the MagPhone halves forward. The Limit Break for Magnet States is the 'Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber '(ライダー超電磁ボンバー, Raidā Chō Denji Bonbā) Rider Shooting attack, which is initiated when Fourze flips the button cover on the N MagPhone half and presses the button behind it, causing the MagCannon to charge then fire a burst of electromagnetism that then envelops and compresses the Zodiarts' body until it implodes. 'Drill States ' 'Double Drill States '(ダブルドリルステイツ, Daburu Doriru Suteitsu) or for short Drill States (ドリルステイツ, Doriru Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's yellow form, accessed by the power of the Drill Switch Super-3, arming him with two Drill Module on his both legs. This form only appears in the summer movie of Kamen Rider Fourze, Super Hero Taisen. '''Cosmic States Cosmic States '(コズミックスイッチ, ''Kozumikku Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's final form, accessed by the 40th Astro Switch, the Cosmic Switch, at full power. he can access a shield weapon that allows him to insert 36 switchs at once. Astro Switches Main Article: Astro Switches The '''Astro Switches (アストロスイッチ, Asutoro Suitchi) are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. They are able to harness Cosmic Energy to materialize armaments known as Fourze Modules (フォーゼモジュール,, Fōze Mojūru). There are 40 known Astro Switches in total, each of which correspond to one of the attachment ports on Kamen Rider Fourze's limbs, known as''' Module Basements''' (モジュールベイスメント,, Mojūru Beisumento): Circle (right arm), Cross (right leg), Triangle (left leg), and Square (left arm). The shape of the colored portion of the Astro Switch also corresponds to the Module Basement. #'Rocket Switch' (ロケットスイッチ, Roketto Suitchi, Circle): The Rocket Switch arms Fourze with the Rocket Module (ロケットモジュール, Rokketto Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to fly. By using the exhaust ports on the Rocket Module, Fourze can add 40 additional tons to his punches. Problem is that the exhaust ports seem to be on at all times when the Rocket Module is in use. #'Launcher Switch' (ランチャースイッチ, Ranchā Suitchi, Cross): The Launcher Switch arms Fourze with the Launcher Module (ランチャーモジュール, Ranchā Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy, though without the Radar Module on, the flight pattern of the missiles is very chaotic. #'Drill Switch' (ドリルスイッチ, Doriru Suitchi, Triangle): The Drill Switch arms Fourze with the Drill Module (ドリルモジュール, Doriru Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground and pierce enemies with a powerful kick. It spins around 200 rpm. #'Radar Switch' (レーダースイッチ, Rēdā Suitchi, Square): The Radar Switch arms Fourze with the Radar Module (レーダーモジュール, Rēdā Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves, as well as make contact with Kengo from the Rabbit Hutch. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch homing missiles. #'MagicHand Switch' (マジックハンドスイッチ, Majikku Hando Suicchi, Circle): The Magic Hand Switch arms Fourze with the MagicHand Module (マジックハンドモジュール, Majikku Hando Mojūru) on his right arm allowing him to use a large manipulator arm which gives him an extra 10 meters of reach and pick up heavy objects using the End Effect Pench (エンドエフェクトペンチ, Endo Efekuto Penchi). #'Camera Switch' (カメラスイッチ, Kamera Suitchi, Square): The Camera Switch arms Fourze with the Camera Module (カメラモジュール, Kamera Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to view far distances. It can also receive data from the environment nearby. The Camera Switch is also used to change Burgermeal from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Parachute Switch' (パラシュートスイッチ, Parashūto Suitchi, Square): The Parachute Switch arms Fourze with the Parachute Module (パラシュートモジュール, Parashūto Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to deploy three parachutes to land safely to the ground if in freefall from a signifigant height. When the parachutes are not in use, thay are stored in the dark green box on Kamen Rider Fourze's arm. #'Chainsaw Switch' (チェーンソースイッチ, Chēnsō Suitchi, X): The Chainsaw switch arms Fourze with the Chainsaw Module (チェーンソーモジュール, Chēnsō Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 rounds per minute. Because the blade is on the foot, maneuverability is an issue to make sure Fourze doesn't cut himself. #'Hopping Switch' (ホッピングスイッチ, Hoppingu Suitchi, Triangle): The Hopping Switch arms Fourze with the pogo stick-like Hopping Module (ホッピングモジュール, Hoppingu Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to to significantly increase the jumping height, from 20 meters to 40 meters. However, this Module is unpredictable and great control is needed to use this Module properly. #'Elek Switch' (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi, Circle): The Elek Switch arms Fourze with the Eleki Module Billy the Rod '(エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, ''Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Initially, it just changed his left forearm's color to gold and armed him with Billy the Rod (and even then, he got shocked just as much as the Unicorn Zodiarts did), but at full power, it allows Fourze to assume Elek States. #'''Scissors Switch (シザーススイッチ, Shizāsu Suitchi, Square): The Scissors Switch arms Fourze with the Scissors Module (シザースモジュール, Shizāsu Mojūru) on his left arm. The Scissors Switch is generally used to operate the Potechokin. #'Beat Switch' (ビートスイッチ, Bīto Suitchi, X): The Beat Switch arms Fourze with the Beat Module (ビートモジュール, Bīto Mojūru) on his right leg, a large speaker that can produce sonic waves with a range of 20Hz-5kHz and a tweeter with a range of 5kHz-24kHz. #'Chain Array Switch' (チェーンアレイスイッチ, Chēn Arei Suitchi, Circle): The Chain Array Switch arms Fourze with the Chain Array Module '(チェーンアレイモジュール, ''Chēn Arei Mojūru) on his right arm, which is a glorified spiked flail. The steel ball on the end of the chain is called the '''Blowing Star (ブローイングスター, Burōingu Sutā), weighing about 120 kg. The Rough Spikers (ラフスパイカー, Rafu Supaikā) are made from a newly discovered metal known as Astorium '(アストリウム, ''Asutoriumu). It seems old-fashioned and low-tech, but it gets the job done in handling Zodiarts. Like any chained weapon, concentration is needed to make sure Fourze doesn't end up smacking the Module into himself, and there is also the chance of the Module being reflected back onto Fourze. #'''Smoke Switch (スモークスイッチ, Sumōku Suitchi): The Smoke Switch arms Fourze with the Smoke Module (スモークモジュール, Sumōku Mojūru), allowing him to emit smoke within a 5 mile radius for 5 minutes which can obstruct an opponent's vision in close combat. #'Spike Switch' (スパイクスイッチ, Supaiku Suitchi): The Spike Switch arms Fourze with the Spike Module (スパイクモジュール, Supaiku Mojūru) on his left leg, giving Kamen Rider Fourze an advantage in close-range kicks. The Spike Modules also have Rough Spikers made out of Astorium. #'Winch Switch' (ウインチスイッチ, Uinchi Suitchi, Square): The Winch Switch arms Fourze with the drum-style Winch Module (ウインチモジュール, Uinchi Mojūru) on his left arm, which has a spinning turbine. The Winch Module's Boost Hooker (ブーストフッカー, Būsuto Fukkā?) shoots out at high speed and can pull objects with up to 5 tons. #'Flash Switch' (フラッシュスイッチ, Furasshu Suitchi, Circle): The Flash Switch arms Fourze with the Flash Module (フラッシュモジュール, Furasshu Mojūru) on his right arm. The Flash Switch is also used to change Flashake from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Shield Switch' (シールドスイッチ, Shīrudo Suitchi, Square): The Sheild Switch arms Fourze with the Shield Module (シールドモジュール, Shīrudo Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to protect himself from any attack. #'Gattling Switch' (ガトリングスイッチ, Gatoringu Suitchi, Triangle): The Gattling Switch arms Fourze with the Gattling Module (ガトリングモジュール, Gatoringu Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Fire Switch' (ファイアースイッチ, Faiā Suitchi, Circle): The Fire Switch allows Fourze to enter Fire States and arms him with the Hi-Hackgun. #'Stealth Switch' (ステルススイッチ, Suterusu Suitchi, X): The Stealth Switch arms Fourze with the Stealth Module (ステルスモジュール, Suterusu Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Hammer Switch' (ハンマースイッチ, Hanmā Suitchi, Square): The Hammer Switch arms Fourze with the Hammer Module (ハンマーモジュール, Hanmā Mojūru) on his left arm. #'Water Switch' (ウォータースイッチ, Uōtā Suitchi, Triangle):The Water Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the faucet-looking Water Module (ウォーターモジュール, Uōtā Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to shoot intense streams of water from the nozzle for ranged attacks. #'Medical Switch '(メディカルスイッチ, Medikaru Suitchi, Square: The Medical Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the med-kit looking Medical Module (メディカルモジュール, Medikaru Mojūru) on his left arm, which gives him access to various medicines made from Cosmic Energy. #'Pen Switch' (ペンスイッチ, Pen Suitchi, Cross): The Pen Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the calligraphy brush-looking Pen Module <(ペンモジュール, Pen Mojūru) on his right leg. When swung, Fourze can make three-dimensional objects on any surface from the "ink", which can serve as improvised shields. What the material the solidifed "ink" is made of is unknown. It has a Limit Break, where Fourze covers the foe in the Pen Switch's ink to disable any special abilities a Zodiarts might have, should the ink make contact. #'Wheel Switch' (ホイールスイッチ, Hoīru Suitchi, Triangle): The Wheel Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Wheel Module (ホイールモジュール, Hoīru Mojūru) on his left leg, which gives him two wheels akin to a Segway to allow him to move at high speeds without straining himself or getting the Masshingler. It can also run up walls. #'Screw Switch' (スクリュースイッチ, Sukuryū Suitchi, Triangle): The Screw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Screw Module (スクリューモジュール, Sukuryū Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to propel himself underwater. #'Hand Switch' (ハンドスイッチ, Hando Succhi, Cross): The Hand Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Hand Module (ハンドモジュール, Hando Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to utilize another manipulator arm, this time being used for delicate things. With concentration, the Hand Module can disassemble stuff. #'Scoop Switch' (スコップスイッチ, Sukoppu Suitchi, Circle): The Scoop Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Scoop Module (スコップモジュール, Sukoppu Mojūru) on his right arm. The Scoop Switch is generally used to operate the Holwankov. #'N Magnet Switch' (Nマグネットスイッチ, Enu Magunetto Suitchi): The N Magnet Switch is built into the MagPhone along with the S Magnet Switch, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Magnet States. The N Magnet Switch, when used by itself, allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the giant red-colored, north pole aligned, magnet bar-like N Magnet Module (Nマグネットモジュール, Enu Magunetto Mojūru) when it is not fully utilized. The N Magnet Module has a very powerful magnetic field, thus any metal object that can be magnetized will be attracted to Fourze's body. If the S Magnet Module is active, the N Magnet Module will be attracted and form unintentional cuffs. After it has been modified into the NS Magphone with the S Magnet Switch, Fourze is able to control the Module and also changes into the powerful Magnet States. #'S Magnet Switch' (Sマグネットスイッチ, Esu Magunetto Suitchi): The S Magnet Switch is built into the MagPhone along with the N Magnet Switch, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to assume Magnet States. The S Magnet Switch, when used by itself, allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the giant blue-colored, south pole aligned, magnet bar-like S Magnet Module (Sマグネットモジュール, Esu Magunetto Mojūru) when it is not fully utilized. The S Magnet Module has a very powerful magnetic field, thus any metal object that can be magnetized will be attracted to Fourze's body. If the N Magnet Module is active, the S Magnet Module will be attracted and form unintentional cuffs. After it has been modified into the NS Magphone with the S Magnet Switch, Fourze is able to control the Module and also changes into the powerful Magnet States. #'Freeze Switch' (フリーズスイッチ, Furīzu Suitchi, Cross): The Freeze Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Freeze Module (フリーズモジュール, Furīzu Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Claw Switch' (クローモッチ,, Kurō Suitchi, Circle): The Claw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Claw Module (クローモジュール, Kurō Mojūru) on his right arm. #'Board Switch' (ボードスイッチ, Bōdo Suitchi, Triangle): The Board Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the snowboard-like Board Module (ボードモジュール, Bōdo Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Giantfoot Switch '(ジャイアントフットスイッチ, Jaiantofutto Suitchi, Cross): The Giantfoot Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Giantfoot Module (ジャイアントフットモジュール, Jaiantofutto Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Aero Switch' (エアロスイッチ, Earo Suitchi, Triangle): The Aero Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Aero Module (エアロモジュール, Earo Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Gyro Switch' (ジャイロスイッチ, Jairo Suitchi, Square): The Gyro Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Gyro Module (ジャイロモジュール, Jairo Mojūru) on his left arm. #'Net Switch' (ネットスイッチ, Netto Suitchi, Cross): The Net Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Net Module (ネットモジュール, Netto Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Stamper Switch' (スタンパースイッチ, Sutanpā Suitchi, Triangle): The Stamper Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Stamper Module (スタンパーモジュール, Sutanpā Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Cosmic Switch' (コズミックスイッチ, Kozumikku suitchi): The Cosmic Switch allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Cosmic States. Special Switches Special Switches are switches similar to the original Astro Switches but have more power, allowing State Changes. #S-1 Rocket Switch Super-1 (ロケットスイッチスーパー1, Roketto Suitchi Sūpā Wan, Circle): The Rocket Switch Super-1 allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use two Rocket Modules. At full power, it enables Kamen Rider Fourze to assume Rocket States. This special Switch is created by Kamen Rider Nadeshiko. #S-3 Drill Switch Super-3 Weapon and Support 'Billy the Rod' Main Article: Eleki Module Billy The Rod The Eleki Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo) is a rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch. By plugging in the Eleki Switch into Billy the Rod, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate a Limit Break, Rider 10 Billion Volt Break. 'Hi-Hackgun' Main Article: Fire Module Hi-Hckgun The Fire Module Hi-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) is a firearm/fire extinguisher-like Module accessed by the Fire Switch. By setting the Fire Switch on the Hi-Hackgun, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate a Limit Break, Rider Exploding Shoot. 'NS Magnet Cannon' Main Article: Magnet Module NS Magnet Cannon The Magnet Module NS Magnet Cannon '(マグネットモジュールNSキャノン, Magunetto Mojūru Enu Esu) is a canon-like Module accessed by the Magnet Switch. By setting the Magnet Switch on the NS Magnet Cannon, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate a Limit Break, Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber. 'BarizunSword The Cosmic Module BarizunSword is a sword-like accessed by the Cosmic States. 'Foodroids' Main Article: Foodroid The Foodroids (フードロイド, Fūdoroido) are special support robots modeled after fast food. The Foodroid is transformed from its Food Mode (フードモード, Fūdo Mōdo) into its Roid Mode (ロイドモード, Roido Mōdo) by inserting an Astro Switch. *The Burgermeal (バガミール, Bagamīru) is a hamburger-like device that is used for reconnaisance and is compatible with the Camera Switch. It can transmit holographic and photographic information directly to the Rabbit Hutch over the Internet in real time. Burgermeal's name comes from the words "burger" (バーガー, bāgā) and "meal" (ミール, mīru). **The Mega Burgermeal (メガバガミール, Mega Bagamīru) is a special version of the standard Burgermeal, which has five layers of "hamburgers" instead of one and cheese, created by Nadeshiko. It is also more powerful as it can take any enemy attack. *The Potechokin (ポテチョキン, Potechokin) is a cup of french fries-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode to cut things. It is also compatible with the Scissors Switch. Potachokin's name comes from the words "potato" (ポテト, poteto) and the Japanese word for "cut" (チョッキン, chokkin). *The Flashake (フラシェキー, Furashekī) is a milkshake-like devise that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Flash Switch. Flashake's name comes from the words "flash" (フラッシュ, furasshu) and "shake" (シェーキ, shēki). *The Holwankov (ホルワンコフ, Horuwankofu) is a sausage and dog-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Scoop Switch which allows it to act as a mini bulldozer. Holwankov's name contains "wan" (ワン), the Japanese onomatopoeia of a dog's bark. *The Softnya (ソフトニャ, Sofutonya) is an ice cream sundae and squid-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Freeze Switch. *The Nagejairoka (ナゲジャイロイカ, Nagejairoka) is a bento and fox-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of Gyro Switch. Nagejairoka's name comes from the word "gyro"(ジャイロ, jairo). 'Machine Massigler' Main Article: Machine Massigler The''' Machine Massigler '''is Kamen Rider Fourze's personal motorcycle. It was given to him by Kengo Utahoshi, who also named the vehicle. Trivia *Gentaro's first Astro Switches he uses is Rocket Switch. *He is the founder of Kamen Rider Club. Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Rider Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club